Maulangell Blythburgh
Maulangell is the daughter of the Black Shuck. Her preferred nickames are Maul and Padfoot, the latter reserved for close friends. Personality Maul is a rebellious sort of girl, with a pranking streak. She's street smart and witty, but not the quickest in the classroom. She can be sarcastic, goofy, and laidback, but quick to anger. When in sports, she can get rather competitive, as well as agressive. She's not the best at hiding her emotions, and often shows outright when she's annoyed or otherwise. She's vengeful, which doesn't end up nicely for her target, given her pranking nature. And she's not afraid to get upclose and personal, not to mention loud, ''with someone.When someone threatens those she's close too, she'll make sure to set them straight. Physical description She has dark grey skin, coarse black hair usually worn short, and round heterochromial eyes, her right being bright red and the left being green. Her ears are pointed and canine, one being folded over, and with assymmetrical piercings, and she has sharp grey claws. She has an assortment of piercings, along side the ones in her ears, such as one nose stud, a set of spider bite lip studs, and one in her navel. Classical Monster The Black Shuck, also called Old Shuck, Old Shock, or just Shuck, is one of the multiple spectral black canines of the British Isles. Generally, it's a large black dog, the size varying to even that of a calf or a horse, with saucer-like eyes, usually red or green. Sometimes it's shown headless, or running on a cloud of mist. Usually, it's seen at crossroads by the forest, or graveyards. Most people have come to think of the Shuck as a death omen, and has had inspirations in things such as the Grim from Harry Potter. Relationships Family Maul is a second generation Shuck, moving from the British part of the UK. She lives with her mother, the Shuck side of her family, who divorced from her human father, and perhaps with a number of other siblings not specified. She has a better relationship with her mother than her father. Friends She and Kara Oskmey make the Terrible Twosome pranksters. Kara is her closest friend, as they transfered around the same time. She'll grudgingly accept the company of Dolan Gan Ceann, who is Kara's "so ''not boyfriend". They knew eachother back in the British Isles, and Maul may or may not have had a part in his history as player, as well as his beheading. They'll only put up with eachother if they have too. Jakob Springenalle is one of her companions. They're both pranksters from England and knew eachother during their time there. Enemies Maul bares a grudge against Dolan, but she'll stand him if she must. But she has a talent at making people annoyed with her, and she takes pride in it. Pet She has a rat named Shock. Romance Maul may have dated Dolan once, but that...didn't end well. At the moment, she shows no interest in romance. Clothing School's Out Maul wears a red and black pinstriped jacket over a black tank top, a short tan and red plaid skirt, and worn-out jeans. She has black leather combat boots that lace and buckle up, black fingerless gloves, and a silver stud belt. Her hair is worn short, about chin length. Trivia *Maul's first name is a pun on the old English name Melangell, and her lastname is from the most notable appearances of the Shuck, Bungay and Blythburgh. *While she was influenced by Sirius Black from the Harry Potter series, her nickname, Padfoot, comes from one of the nicknames for the Shuck. Category:Original Characters Category:Psyche13's OCs Category:English mythology Category:Females Category:Dog Category:Ghost